monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kỳra Qing
Kỳra Qing - to miła, trochę głupiutka (w dobrym sensie) qilinka. Lubi harmonię i dobro, ale nie znaczy, że lubi święty spokój. Niektóre błędy popełnia nieświadomie. No i kocha zupki chińskie! Osobowość Kira jest całkiem miła, wyluzowana ale także nierozumna. Bardzo przesądna - wierzy we wszelkie duchy oraz nosi specjalne amulety przeciwko koszmarom. Przyjazna jest, pomoże każdemu w potrzebie, nawet jeśli sama czegoś nie rozumie. Ogólnie strachliwa, ale w niektórych chwilach potrafi być odważna. Wygląd Kira ma długie, czerwone włosy, z dwoma czarnymi pasemkami i jednym szkarłatnym, ale kręconym. Ma złotą, połyskującą skórę, a na lewej nodze ma zielone łuski, które nie są złote dlatego, że jej praprababcia była rybołakiem. Kira ma jasnozielone oczy i różowe usta. Klasyczny potwór left|190pxQilin– mityczne zwierzę z mitologii chińskiej, w literaturze zachodniej nazywane nieprecyzyjnie chińskim jednorożcem. Pojawienie się qilina uważane było za dobry znak, symbol łaski Niebios. Qilin ukazywał się bowiem tylko tam, gdzie ludzie żyli uczciwie i panowała harmonia. Po raz pierwszy miał się ukazać za panowania Żółtego Cesarza, para qilinów widziana też była za panowania cesarza Yao. Według legendy qilin był obecny również przy narodzinach Konfucjusza. Istnieją warianty ikonograficzne qilina z jednym, dwoma, a nawet trzema rogami. Podobnie jak żółw, czy smok, qilin w chińskiej mitologii to stwór złożony z części pochodzących od innych zwierząt. I tak np. w czasach dynastii Qing przedstawiano go z głową smoka, rogami jelenia, łuskami ryby, kopytami wołu i ogonem lwa. Relacje Rodzina Z Japonii Z Japonii pochodzą jej rodzice i dziadek od strony ojca. Matka nazywa się Rubetsu, a ojciec Ferrenzo (imię włoskie, bo matka Włoszka). Ma także liczne grono cioć i wujków. Z Chin Z Chin pochodzą jej przodkowie. Sprawowali zwykle wysokie stanowisko w randze państwowej. Znajomi Szkoła Jej przyjaciółką jest Alitice Syberian. Dziewczyny utrzymują ze sobą całkiem dobre kontakty. Od niedawna Kira polubiła także Firena oraz Feuerly. Z ojczyzny Kira (bo takie ma przezwisko) przyjaźni się z paroma Japonkami, wśród nich są liczne Enenra, Rokurokubi, oraz Kitsune. Jednak z żadną z nich nie utrzymuje już kontaktu - wszystkie rozsypały się po wielu krajach szukając schronienia. Miłość Kira chodzi z Firenem. Zwierzę Kira posiada młodego tygrysa, Enperā. Po chińsku to oznacza "cesarz". Kira mówi, że Plik:Cytat1.pngTaak, on jest zdecydowanie charakteru cesarza.Plik:Cytat2.png. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left|218pxRegion Hokkaido, Japonia - Najbardziej wysunięta na północ, rozległa wyspa Hokkaido poprzecinana jest pasmami górskimi: Kitami na północy, Hidaka na południowym wschodzie i Teshio na zachodzie. Główne łańcuchy górskie tej wyspy mają przebieg południkowy. Najwyższy szczyt – Asahi wznosi się na 2291 m n.p.m. Szczyt ten wznosi się w masywie wulkanicznym Ishikari, leżącym w centrum wyspy. Grzbiet Hidaka, leżący na południe od Ishikari oddziela dwa obszary nizinne Hokkaido: Ishikari na zachodzie i Tokachi na wschodzie. Obie niziny należą do największych nizin, poza wyżej wymienioną równiną Kantō. Biografia Kira urodziła bardzo dawno temu w Japonii. Została wychowywana przez swoich dziadków, rodzice zostali zabici przez wrogie plemię. Kira była dziedzicem rodu Quing'ów (tak, nie Qingów). BUDOWA Cytaty *'' Plik:Cytat1.png Jestem Kyra Qing... jestem nowa w tej waszej szkole... możecie mi nieco... pomóc? Plik:Cytat2.png '' - podczas pierwszej rozmowy z koleżankami ze Straszyceum *''Plik:Cytat1.png Wprowadzacie się? OOO! Ja mogę wam pomóc! Poczekajcie odniosę żabę... Plik:Cytat2.png '' - do Firena i Feuerly Ciekawostki *Biegle posługuje się językiem wietnamskim, japońskim, chińskim, angielskim oraz francuskim. *Jakiś przodek Kiry był cesarzem. *Uwielbia zupki chińskie robione przez jej babcię, babcia wysyła jej je pocztą sproszkowane, tylko Kira potrafi swoją magią zmienić je w ciekłą zupę. *Kira lubi wąsy, ma obsesję na ich punkcie. *Postać zakupiona od Smiechy :> Galeria Kiraversion1.png|Kira - wersja pierwotna Kira DOTD.png|Kira - pokolorowana wersja Kira nowa.png|Kira DOTD ~ oficjalny art by Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Qiliny